The existing scan driver (shown as FIG. 1) only could driving the type for progressive scanning (shown as FIG. 2 and FIG. 3) base on the shift register. In some circuit which has special function requirement, it needs to scan the scan line by non-sequential scanning, and the existing scan driver cannot to satisfy that.